


#PHYSICAL EXAM

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lust, MILFs, Maledom, Medical Examination, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Touching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: During a routine exam, things get unexpectedly...physical, as Abby and Bellamy finally succumb to their growing attraction.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorGriffin/gifts).



"Abby, your next patient is here!" called Jackson from the front of their makeshift medical quarters.

"That's fine, send them on back," Abby said. She was just washing up from her last patient, back to the door of the bay where they kept patient beds. It also served as their exam room. Right now there were only a couple of patients back there.

"Hey, doc."

Abby knew that voice before she turned around. She even knew exactly how Bellamy would be standing: silhouetted in the doorway, hand on one hip, that tilt to her head that said "I know exactly how good I look," that glint in her eye whenever she looked at Abby that send a jolt of pure energy right down to her…

She cleared her throat, composed herself and turned around, putting on a friendly smile. "Bellamy! It's good to see you. I forgot that we had a visit today." (This was, of course, a lie. She anticipated Bellamy's visits more than any of her other patients. But it was true that she'd lost track of time, and that's why Bellamy's sudden appearance had unsettled her. Yep, that was the reason all right…)

"Oh please, like you'd ever find me forgettable." Bellamy dropped his doorway pose and walked over, her slight limp only accentuating the enchanting sway of her hips. (Seriously, Abby needed to get a grip today.)

Abby smiled at that. "All right, Bellamy, enough of that. Let's check you out." She blushed and stammered, "I mean, check the knee out."

Bellamy laughed lightly at that. "Hey, check me out if that floats your boat." She looked around the room. "Where do you want me, doc?"

Abby indicated a raised bed that they used for physical exams. "Hop up there." Bellamy quirked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, climb awkwardly up there?"

Bellamy said, "Did you actually just make a joke? The former chancellor-slash-current brilliant surgeon is now also a comedian? Be still, my heart!" He pretended to faint against the bed.

"Oh, shut up and let's get you up there."

Abby moved close so she could help her onto the bed. Bellamy put all his weight on his good leg for leverage and pushed with her arms. Abby's hands were on her hips to help her up, but Bellamy was getting so strong that when she pushed off the floor, she managed to jump right onto the raised bed. Abby was caught off guard, and with her hands still on Bellamy's hips she was pulled off balance: her arms encircling Bellamy's thighs, her torso close against her, Bellamy's legs spreading automatically to accommodate Abby.

Slowly, Abby looked up and met Bellamy's eyes. If she leaned forward just a little, she could…

Bellamy cleared his throat and sat back a little, breaking the moment of tension. Abby quickly straightened up and smoothed the front of his shirt.

"Okay, let's take a look at that knee!" she said brightly.

Together, they removed Bellamy's clothes. Their fingers brushed together several times, and each light touch sent that familiar electric feeling coursing through Abby.

Abby tried to roll up the leg of Bellamy's pants so she could examine the knee, but instead of his usual guard gear, Bellamy had apparently managed to find some skinny black jeans. They looked amazing, but they were damn frustrating when it came to practicing medicine.

Bellamy laughed as Abby tried and failed to roll them up high enough. She put a hand on Abby's. "Relax, I'll lose the pants." She grinned. "Nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

Abby found herself mesmerized (seriously, what was wrong with her today) by the sight of Bellamy's nimble fingers undoing the button of his jeans, then slowly sliding the zipper down. "Um, doc? Do you mind?"

"Hmm?" said Abby, snapping her gaze up to meet Bellamy's and flushing at the thought that she was making the younger man uncomfortable.

"Do you mind helping me out of these?"

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry. I don't know where my mind is today," Abby said. She reached behind Bellamy and slid her hands up his back to the hem of his jeans, resolutely not thinking about the way Bellamy's lower back muscles flexed below her fingertips or the way her body thrummed at the contact of her fingers on Bellamy's warm skin.

Bellamy raised himself with her hands while Abby slowly maneuvered his jeans down. She could feel Bellamy's underwear beneath her fingertips as she slid the jeans under her. Then a second later, she could see them and her mouth went dry. They were simple black underpants, but they almost undid Abby right where she stood.

She cleared her throat nervously for what felt like the 50th time this visit, then continued sliding the jeans down Bellamy's toned thighs, gently past his knees, and finally over his calves and off his feet. Bellamy relaxed her arms, lowering herself back down to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're quiet today," said Abby. "Normally you would have cracked about three jokes about my taking your pants off."

Bellamy smiled at that. "Just a little distracted today, I guess. Seems to be going around."

Abby let that one slide. "Well, let's take a look here…" She gently flexed Bellamy's knee, testing its flexibility.

Now her keen surgeon's mind was able to focus on the task at hand. She moved her left hand below Bellamy's knee and slid her right hand up slightly higher.

Bellamy let out a tiny hiss. Abby stopped. "Did that hurt? Because you haven't had pain in that spot before."

Bellamy looked at her, her cheeks flushed. "Um…I guess maybe it's a little tender?"

This time, Abby kept her eyes on Bellamy's face as she slid her hand higher again. She saw Bellamy tense and suppress another sharp intake of breath. His eyes were even darker than usual and seemed to draw Abby in…

Wait a second. Flushed cheeks, enlarged pupils. Bellamy wasn't in pain: she was aroused.

Abby had to break eye contact for a minute so she could process this. She pretended to be examining Bellamy's knee, but her mind was racing. All this time she'd spent trying to suppress her growing desire for the younger man…could it actually be that Bellamy felt the same?

Then Abby got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Well – only one way to find out.

She locked eyes with Bellamy, who was frozen in place, apparently trying to recover from the moment that had just passed between them. "Okay, Bellamy," Abby said, her voice just a touch lower and more sultry than usual. "I'm going to put pressure on different areas, and I need you to tell me how it feels. Okay?"

Bellamy nodded, raising his chin slightly and appearing almost stoic, as if this might break him if he let her resolve down.

Abby gently squeezed Bellamy's leg with her right hand. "How does that feel? Any pain?"

Bellamy shook his head.

The doctor curled her fingers against the back of Bellamy's knee, stroking it gently. "And here? Any lingering tenderness?"

Bellamy bit his lower lip. "Nope," he croaked out. "All good in the 'hood."

Ah, so you want to play? Abby thought. She moved both her hands up higher on Bellamy's thigh now, squeezing a little in a teasing rhythm. "Your quad has probably been doing more of the heavy lifting. Any soreness here?"

Bellamy's lips parted slightly and he shook his head again. Abby said, in her best concerned doctor voice, "I notice that your breathing is a little shallow and fast. Have you had any respiratory issues lately?"

"What?" said Bellam. "I mean, no?"

Abby was suddenly very aware of Bellamy's black underwear. She'd been more concerned with his knee earlier, but now she was entranced by the sight of that black fabric and what lay beyond it. She took a deep breath and prepared to go past the point of no return.

Abby moved one hand to each leg now, and slowly slid them up Bellamy's thighs until her fingers were just brushing against Bellamy's underwear. Bellamy's legs were actually quivering now as Abby leaned in close and whispered right in her ear, "How about here? Do you feel anything here?"

Realization suddenly dawned in Bellamy's eyes. "Abby – you mean – you want to…" she whispered. "Here? Now?"

Abby decided. "Yes. Here. Now."

"But – I had no idea – I mean, I've always felt, but…and there are other patients in some of those beds!"

"Hmm, you're right." Abby pretended to think it over. "We'll have to be really careful. Doctor's orders." She could feel Bellamy's thigh muscles clench against her fingers at that.

Although she was craving their current closeness, Abby knew she needed to make this look more realistic. She took a slight step back and returned her right hand to Bellamy's knee. In a louder voice, she said "Okay, I want you to extend your leg out straight and then flex it a few times. We need to see if that physical therapy has been working."

Then she angled her body so that her left hand was blocked from the view of anyone else in the room, leaned slightly forward, and whispered "Where would you like me to examine you next?"

Bellamy bit his lower lip at that and choked back a small groan. He did as instructed, extending his leg and then letting it fall again, and breathed, "I want you to slip your hand inside my underwear."

Abby's nostrils flared as she took in a sharp breath. Out loud, she said, "Looking good, Bellamy! Give me five more reps just like that." Under her breath, she said, "God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this."

And she slid her fingers underneath Bellamy's underwear.

They both gasped at the contact – Abby, at the silky smooth feeling of Bellamy's cleft, and Bellamy, at the feeling of Abby's skilled fingers slipping along his most sensitive area.

"God, I can't believe how wet you are for me," Abby breathed. And in a louder voice, she said, "Good work, I can tell you've been doing your exercises" as Bellamy continues to raise and lower her left leg.

Abby moved a wet fingertip up to circle Bellamy's cock. "Jesus, Abby," Bellamy moaned. Then, remembering where they were, she added loudly: "I think there's still some pain on that right side there."

Abby moved her right hand to the side of Bellamy's knee as she slipped her left hand's fingers lower, to Bellamy's ass entrance. "You mean…here?" she said out loud.

Bellamy just nodded. It was probably best if he didn't speak from this point forward.

Abby gently teased Bellamy's ass entrance with one finger, slipping it barely inside and gently swirling it around before pulling it out again. Bellamy's hips bucked involuntarily, seeking stronger attention. "Patience, Bellamy," Abby said out loud, smirking. "You don't want to do too much too fast."

Bellamy leaned a little closer and whispered, "Goddammit, yes I do." Abby's smile was triumphant as she finally slid two fingers into Bellamy's core. She began a gentle rhythm, moving her fingers in and out, and she realized she wasn't saying anything doctor-y anymore, and she didn't care because my god, she was fucking Bellamy and the guy was writhing at every touch of her fingers and maybe this made her the world's worst doctor but she gave zero fucks at the moment.

"Jesus Christ, Abby," moaned Bellamy. Abby knew he was close. She began stroking her fingers even faster, still hiding that arm from any curious eyes, and she circled her thumb around Bellamy's cockhead.

"I'm close, holy shit I'm going to come!" whispered Bellamy in her ear. Abby curled her fingers around Bellamy's cockhead, finding the spot that made him come undone. She could feel Bellamy's walls clench around her as he came, hear her sharp intake of breath. She thought idly that one day she'd like to make Bellamy come screaming her name, but for now she was impressed with how quiet the younger woman could be.

Abby flexed her fingers, letting the waves of Bellamy's orgasm subside, then gently withdrew them. Bellamy shuddered as they came free. Abby could smell his arousal and had to fight the urge to lick her fingers clean.

Now for the final moment: always leave them wanting more. Abby cheerfully patted Bellamy's knee and loudly said, "Well, it looks like we're all done here! I'll give you some privacy so you can get dressed."

Then she turned and walked out to the front area to confer with Jackson about another patient. She said goodbye to Bellamy as the younger guy left, visibly shaken by their encounter.

Later that night, Abby lay alone in her bed. She couldn't believe that had actually happened. Had she imagined it? Had Bellamy really enjoyed it as much as she'd seemed to? Had she violated some kind of doctor-patient relationship thing, or some friend-of-my-daughter's thing? Jesus, what had she been thinking?

There was a knock on her door. As Abby rose to answer it, she knew there was only one person it could be.

She opened the door to see Bellamy standing there, hand on one hip, that familiar cocky expression on his face, head tilted to the side. "I came by to thank you for that checkup today, Doc," she said. "Can I come in?"

Abby moved back to allow her to enter. She shut the door, and Bellamy instantly pressed her against it. His smile turned predatory.

"Now it's my turn," she said.


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Bellamy takes control.

Moonlight slanted through Abby's window, casting moonbeams over part of the wall and the bed.

It was a cool night, but Abby was on fire.

Bellamy's eyes glittered in the moonlight. She was standing inches from Abby, having just pressed her against the wall by her shoulders and then just as suddenly released her.

Abby's back was solidly against the door. It was the only thing keeping her upright at the moment – she was actually quivering with desire as Bellamy stood in her space and slowly looked her up and down. She had almost never felt this out of control in her life.

Bellamy, for his part, was similarly overcome. Outwardly, he projected his usual cocky exterior, smirking as he breathed the same air as Abby and felt the tension stretch between them. But inside, his stomach was roiling and she actually felt – nervous? That couldn't be right. He was always the aggressor. How could the older woman have such a strong effect on him?

"Bellamy," Abby whispered desperately. Bellamy just held a finger to Abby's lips. She wasn't done looking just yet, and she wanted to enjoy this.

She let her eyes roam hungrily all over Abby's body where the older woman was backed against the door. For a surgeon, chancellor, and all-around badass, she sure looked adorably disheveled. Bellamy had been expecting some sort of nightgown or pajamas, something as classy as Abby always managed to look even in this wild land, but Abby was in an oversized t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder and barely covered the tops of her legs.

It was the hottest thing Bellamy had ever seen. Seeing her like this, comfortable and a little sleepy and soon to be at Bellamy's hungry mercy, only fueled his desire.

He looked at Abby's eyes, saw her own hunger reflected there. Let his eyes roam to Abby's flared nostrils, his mouth held in a tight line in an effort to maintain a tiny bit of control, her exposed collarbone…god, he wanted to lick and suck and scrape his teeth along that gorgeous collarbone.

But there would be time for that later. Right now, he was still looking.

His eyes trailed down to Abby's breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Bellamy could clearly see her nipples straining against the fabric of her t-shirt. Bellamy sucked in an involuntary breath when he thought about exploring Abby's lovely secret areas.

He took a small step back and looked lower, where the hem of Abby's t-shirt skimmed her tan thighs. Bellamy couldn't see Abby's panties, but he imagined that he could feel the heat from Abby's core and just the thought made his own underwear wet with anticipation.

Bellamy looked into Abby's eyes now. She saw her own desire reflected there – they were both mad with desire by this point, and she couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm done looking," Bellamy said. She took one step closer so that their bodies were just barely touching, slid one hand around Abby's lower back and one hand around the back of her neck, and pressed his lips to Abby's, hard.

Abby thought she might explode just from that sudden contact. Her head fell back as Bellamy claimed her lips and pushed her harder against the door. Their mouths pressed together: lips bruising, teeth crashing, tongues instinctively twining. Abby's hands gripped Bellamy's hips and pulled him even closer, impossibly close.

Abby slid a leg between Bellamy's and rubbed it against his clothed dick. Bellamy gasped with the shock of the contact, and he stumbled a little on his bad knee.

Even in Abby's sex-addled haze, even with all her doctor's instincts, she knew there were some things that were sacred. Bellamy's independence was one of those. So instead of saying "Bellamy, are you okay?" or examining her knee, Abby just whispered "Bed" in Bellamy's ear.

Then she lightly licked the outer curve of that same ear, which Bellamy seemed to find particularly persuasive. He smoothly reversed their positions, tugging Abby away from the door and backing her over to the bed, never slowing his bruising conquest of Abby's mouth.

Abby felt her knees bump against the edge of the bed, and she grabbed Bellamy by the hips and pulled him on top as she lay back on the bed. It was awkward and messy and wonderful, and they both giggled a little. Then Bellamy's hands found the hem of Abby's shirt, and they both stopped giggling and froze.

Just like when they were against the door, Bellamy pulled back a little so he could look at Abby. She pushed the hem of Abby's shirt up just an inch, revealing a narrow strip of tan flesh above – my god, thought Bellamy as his heart stopped for a second – white lace panties.

Bellamy propped herself up on one elbow and trailed his long fingers along that strip of Abby's stomach. Back and forth, side to side, leisurely exploring – and driving Abby absolutely insane. The doctor actually whimpered as Bellamy's fingers stroked just below her bellybutton, maddening in their teasing exploration.

Abby looked up at Bellamy, and the younger man's teeth shone white in the moonlight as he grinned down at her. "I'm going to wipe that grin off your face," growled Abby as she lunged up, seeking Bellamy's mouth again. But Bellamy hovered just out of reach, and used his free hand this time to push Abby's shoulders back down.

"Down, Doc," hee smirked. "Remember this afternoon, when you masturbated me senseless on the exam room table and I couldn't make a sound? You had to know there would be payback eventually."

Abby groaned in frustration and arousal and fell back onto the bed. Bellamy kissed her, sucking Abby's bottom lip into her mouth and lightly trailing her tongue along it. His hand went back to Abby's lower abs – and then suddenly, Bellamy pushed Abby's shirt higher, past her ribs, finally exposing her breasts to the cool night air.

Abby gasped at the sensation.

Bellamy gasped at the gorgeous sight beneath him.

He said, "Goddamn, woman. You look incredible."

Abby rasped, "Shut up and do something about it."

Then she couldn't think anymore, because Bellamy's mouth was ravishing hers again, and Abby felt her t-shirt being ripped off over her head. Then Bellamy's hands were on Abby's breasts, and Abby should have known she would be good with those guard's hands of hers but it was incredible, it felt like her fingers were everywhere. They skimmed over the tops of Abby's breasts, just lightly brushing her nipples. They swept underneath, exploring the depths below.

Then Bellamy slid his tongue out of Abby's mouth, down her exposed neck to her collarbone, where he trailed wet kisses, gently sucking her way down towards the center of Abby's chest. As he got lower, he sucked harder, bringing the blood to the skin. Abby absentmindedly thought that tomorrow, she was going to be branded as Bellamy's, and the thought made a jolt of arousal shoot straight to her core.

As Bellamy's questing tongue slipped lower, between Abby's breasts, his fingers played with Abby's nipples more aggressively, rolling them and pulling on them until Abby whimpered and pushed her chest upwards.

"What do you want, Abigail?" Bellamy purred from between her breasts.

"Suck my nipples," moaned Abby desperately.

Bellamy stilled his ingers and raised his head. She looked Abby directly in the eyes. "What do you need to say?"

Abby felt incredibly aroused at Bellamy's controlling tone. "Please," she said weakly.

Bellamy lazily circled one nipple with a finger. "Mmm…that's a little better…" But he made no move to do more.

Abby swallowed heavily. The suspense was killing her, but she thought she saw where Bellamy was going with this. "Please…Master Bellamy," she rasped.

Bellamy's eyes darkened and he smiled hungrily. Abby could see his teeth glinting in the moonlight before he lowered his head and quickly seized one nipple in his mouth. Bellamy rolled Abby's right nipple between her lips and mirrored the motion with her hand on Abby's other breast. Then she lapped at the nipple, making hard fast strokes with her tongue that had Abby growing impossibly wet.

Bellamy quickly switched his mouth to Abby's left breast, and they both moaned as she sucked Abby's peaked nipple deep into her mouth, circling the very tip with her tongue as she sucked rhythmically, matching the pace at which her fingers were working Abby's other nipple, still wet from Bellamy's hot mouth. Bellamy roughly squeezed Abby's breasts together so that he could lap at both nipples in succession, back and forth.

As he was working Abby's breasts, Bellamy slid both of his legs in between Abby's legs. Abby instinctively bent her knees up, bringing their centers into closer contact. Bellamy was still in those black underwear, and of course Abby was now wearing nothing but her lacy undies. They both gasped as they felt the friction between their legs, denim rubbing against silk.

Bellamy began gently thrusting her hips, slowly at first. The sensation was exquisite, the friction hitting both of them where they needed it most. Bellamy swore he could feel heat radiating from Abby's core, feel the wetness where his underwear slid with each thrust.

He raised her head from the attention he'd been lavishing on Abby's hard nipples and their eyes met. The connection, the feeling when their eyes met was just as electric as where Bellamy was thrusting between Abby's legs. 

An understanding passed between them in that moment, as Bellamy continued his gentle rubbing against Abby's core. She knew she wouldn't be leaving tonight, or sneaking out while Abby slept. They'd need to figure this thing out. And Bellamy was up for it.

Their lips met again, gentler at first, but as they continued the rhythm of their coupling lower down, the kiss intensified. Bellamy's mouth was hot against Abby's, his tongue possessing her. His hands slid down to Abby's hips, gripping her hipbones for a moment. Then Bellamy slowed the rhythm of her hips and slid his fingertips, teasingly, just below the waistband of Abby's panties.

Abby groaned and arched upward, trying to get Bellamy's fingers on her most sensitive spot. Bellamy lay a wet kiss on her lips, then another, but he didn't move her fingers any lower. "Abby…" he breathed, and quirked an eyebrow at her in that knowing way he had.

Abby got the hint. "Please, Master Bellamy– slide your fingers inside my panties and touch my wet slit."

Bellamy almost came right then, hearing her say that. But he swallowed hard and held Abby's tortured gaze as he slid the fingers of his right hand slowly, so slowly, under the elastic of those lacy panties. She snapped the waistband a little and Abby let out a hiss.

Bellamy moaned as she felt Abby's wetness for the first time. God, was he really doing this to her? The woman she'd been obsessed with since they were on the Ark? His doctor, the person she trusted more than anyone, his (ex-girl)friend's mother for Christ's sake. Abby was all those things and so much more.

Abby also let out a throaty moan as she felt Bellamy's nimble fingers parting her wet folds and gliding through her slippery wetness. Bellamy slowly dragged his fingers up and down Abby's slit, keeping that searing eye contact the whole time so she could see exactly the effect she was having on her.

She paused at the top and gently flicked her index finger back and forth over Abby's clit. It was already coated with wetness from her searching fingers. Abby bit down on her own lip as Bellamy's finger flicked back and forth, not the hard contact that Abby craved, driving her crazy with his light touch.

Bellamy was going to make her beg again, but suddenly he couldn't wait any longer. He had to taste Abby, to possess her, to be inside her. He withdrew his fingers from Abby's panties and sat up so that he was kneeling between Abby's legs.

To Abby, Bellamy's face looked almost worshipful as he reached out a single finger and ran it up and down Abby's center, outside her soaked panties this time. It was incredibly erotic – his focus, the look in his eyes, the slight scratch as he drew his fingernail along Abby's panties.

Then the mood shifted, and Bellamy's eyes darkened once more, his nostrils flaring as he ripped Abby's panties up and over her knees, then with some maneuvering got them all the way off.

He thought he might die right then, with Abby naked and glistening before her. It was unbelievably hot that Bellamy was still fully clothed above the waist, while the older woman was completely naked and shaking at Bellamy's every touch.

Bellamy couldn't wait any longer. He lowered his head between Abby's legs and took one long, slow lick from bottom to top. Abby shuddered at the sensations that ran through her. It felt like their whole lives together, every charged moment, every suppressed feeling, had been leading to this one moment.

Bellamy licked her again, then again, and again, gripping Abby's thighs and increasing her pace until it was absolutely maddening. She could tell that Abby was already close. Bellamy almost reluctantly abandoned those long licks, focusing his dick on Abby's sensitive, swollen clit. He circled it with his cock a few times, loving the sound of Abby's moans – she was long past words now.

Then Bellamy began pushing his cock back and forth, faster and faster. Abby's hips were bucking now, and when Bellamy sensed that she was about to come, she slid a finger into Abby's slick hole and pumped it in and out.

The combined sensations – and most of all, the realization that Bellamy was fucking her into oblivion – sent Abby over the edge. She cried out Bellamy's name, over and over, shuddered around his cock, clamped her thighs around Bellamy's. Bellamy ejaculated at Abby, amazed at how completely she came undone.

When the aftershocks subsided, Bellamy crawled back up the bed. He planted an elbow on either side of Abby's head, brushed the hair back from her face, and quickly kissed her. "Hi," she said.

It was silly and intimate and amazing. Abby hugged Bellamy around hks lower back. "Hi,"she said. They kissed some more, Abby reveling in the feel and taste of herself on Bellamy's lips.

Bellamy grinned at her and said, "So, Doc – am I your favorite patient, or what?"

"Definitely top 5," said Abby, smiling back. She was tousled, sweaty and completely sated. Bellamy smacked her with a pillow, and then Abby rolled on top of her, pinning him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
